User blog:TheBABAMStudios/Cars 3
Hello and here is my blog of what I think should be in Cars 3. P.S. I am writing a book and I copied this and pasted it from Microsoft Word 2010. Chapter 1 Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks were battling for the big finish. Team McQueen was cheering on McQueen and Guido was guaranteed to be the fastest forklift ever in Pit Stopping. But Chick had a plan to stop McQueen once and for all. There were new members in Team McQueen and they were Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell. Chick hired new racers to help him crash McQueen because he knew that McQueen wouldn’t go down that easily. So Chick told them to crash McQueen as hard as they can and if they don’t crash him Chick would kill them since Chick is secretly part of the Lemons. So Chicks minions try to crash McQueen as hard as they can but it does not work because McQueen used his boost from his friend Fillmore which caused Chick’s minions to miss and crash, except his main minion, Bob Beetle. And way in the back is Strip Weathers who joined the Piston Cup once again. King was in the back for a reason. He wanted to look weak to trick the two other racers. He fires up and gets to first and leads the race… for only 2 laps. Then Bob Beetle hits King and he hits the wall. King has had it with Chick and he wanted revenge. “You better look out Chick because I’m coming for you!”, King said. He wrecked Chick and then evilly laughed. Then he zoomed away. Even though McQueen and Chick were huge rivals McQueen couldn’t help knowing that Chick had halfway exploded. He went back and helped him by pushing him back into his pits. “Thanks McQueen”, Chick said. McQueen races back out onto the track and yelled at King. “King what has gotten into you?! You were once a peaceful racer but now, YOU’RE A MONSTER!”, Lightning said. “Be quiet and get out of here before I take over your soul!”, King had said with an evil demon voice. “Oh-no!”, Lightning had said in a startled voice. McQueen had forgotten about his 8th Piston Cup and had run off the track with his pit crew. Chapter 2 As McQueen was running King was chasing. The faster McQueen went the faster King went. “King get a hold of yourself!”, McQueen said. KING IS NO LONGER HERE!”, said The Evil Demon. “I CAME OUT OF A OUIJA BOARD!”, He said again. “You will never get away with this you idiot demon.”, McQueen said. “So mature.”, The Evil Demon said. They finally reach Radiator Springs. “Guys there is a demon about to attack our town who goes by the name “The Evil Demon” so we gotta get out of here!”, McQueen warned. “TOO LATE MCQUEEN!”, said The Evil Demon. “Oh-no!” They all hide in the Wheel Well Motel. Then the Racing Sports Network comes on and it says there will be a World Grand Prix 2. “Hello Shaun Raceman here and we have very special news. There will be a World Grand Prix 2 coming this winter. It is a Christmas Edition and the three locations will be The North Pole, Antarctica and Greenland. So here we have a special guest, Albert Hinkey. It is great to be here Shaun. “That is Big Al!”, Sally said. “Be quiet!”, Mater said. Then they all hide in one of the rooms but Lizzie accidently slams the door shut. Then The Evil Demon snarls. “Grrrr. I know you’re in there!”, The Evil Demon said. “That’s it I’m going out there, but I’m gonna need a vacuum.”, Lightning said. “That is it I’m coming in there!”, The Evil Demon said. But right before he busts open the last door McQueen comes out. “Oh, a vacuum! What are you going to do with, THAT?”, The Evil Demon said. “More than you know.”, Lightning said. Then Lightning sucks up the demon from King’s engine. “NOOOOOOOO!!!”, The Evil Demon said. When McQueen went back inside Wheel Well they were already talking about the World Grand Prix 2: Christmas Edition. “The racers will be: Francesco Bernoulli, Shu Todoroki, Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton, Max Schnell, Raoul ÇaRoule, Carla Veloso, Nigel Gearsley, Miguel Camino, Rip Clutchgoneski and some new racers who are: This car has a codename of Bad Mudder 2 who is number 20. New racer codename is RocketFire and he is going to be the new Francesco Bernoulli folks because he has 3 rockets on his back. A new racer who goes by the codename of Deora II and his number is 11. And there are two more racers that Lightning McQueen should know. The racers are: Strip Weathers and Chick Hicks.”, Shaun Raceman said. McQueen was paralyzed. In 5 minutes he was moving again. Chapter 3 Lightning McQueen got to the airport and knew something wasn’t right once he got there. Then he sees the number 86 in the distance. “Oh-no! Chick is here!”, Lightning said. Then Chick goes over to McQueen and he starts bragging about how good he is. Then McQueen hears another voice. “MCQUEEN! GET OVER HERE, BEFORE I FLATTEN YOU LIKE A PANCAKE!”, A monster truck named Count Spatula said. “YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM US!”, Count Spatula’s friend, The Crippler said. “ARRRGGGGGG”, A friend of both of them named Ginormous screamed. “MATER THE PLANE IS READY GET IN THERE GO GO!!” McQueen screamed. They got on the plane and flew to the North Pole. They were freezing when they got there. “Mater this place is cold.”, Lightning said. (More coming soon) Category:Blog posts